You and Me
by slytheringurl-050614
Summary: When two enemies are forced to marry, they fight incessantly. But, when tragedy strikes the pair, can they learn to love? AU, Dramione, Read and Review please! Rated M for Language, Violence, and Adult Themes. COMPLETE SUMMARY IN FIRST CHAPTER!
1. The End

**New story, same pairing as _Life in the Fast Lane_, actually, the title comes from the lyrics of the same band…Title comes from the lyrics of _Desperado_. Amazing song. Listen, love, cry. Anywho…this story is hard to write a summary about. So…the first chapter should pretty much explain it. By the way, this does not follow Deathly Hallows. It is AU, and Dumbledore is still alive. **

* * *

_Rainbow Above You_

_Chapter One_

_The End_

* * *

_ATTENTION ALL SEVENTH YEARS:_

_The Ministry of Magic does hereby instate the Marriage Law._

_All seventh years at Hogwarts, upon completion of their term in two weeks, will receive notice of their future spouse._

_The Ministry of Magic will be pairing witches and wizards together so to help end the prejudice between bloodlines._

_All students must marry within six (6) weeks of notice._

_All those not in compliance will have their wands revoked._

_Have A Nice Summer!_

_Signed_

_Mishka Shivepite_

_Department of Magical Tolerance_

Hermione Granger stared at the letter she had received earlier that week. She scoffed as she unceremoniously stuffed it back into her bag. The Ministry, in their dismally valiant attempt at ending blood prejudice after the defeat of Voldemort earlier in the year was disgraceful.

She sat at a table in the Great Hall eating breakfast and skimming over the headlines of the _Daily Prophet_. All anyone could seem to talk about was the marriage law. Couples hoped and prayed they would be paired with each other. Hermione wasn't sure what she wanted. It was a lose-lose situation in her mind. On one hand, she could be paired off to someone she hardly knew and would be trapped in a marriage with someone she had nothing in common with. On the other hand, she could be paired off with a friend, like Harry or Ron. They would protect her, but she couldn't see herself being married to them. They were like family to her.

She had yet to inform her parents of the news. She was unsure how to tell them their only daughter was to be married off in a month to someone she didn't even know.

"Of all the things the Ministry has ever done, this has got to be the most ridiculous idea they have ever thought up." Harry said, breaking Hermione's thoughts. He was finishing up an article written, obviously by a Ministry drone, praising the new Marriage Law and it's great strides to ending the timeless fight between blood lines.

"Maybe we'll get lucky with our spouses." Ron said, trying to lighten the mood, his eyes resting on Hermione. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"We'll just have to see how it goes. Hopefully the Ministry will back down before we all get married off." Hermione sighed, trying desperately to seem optimistic on the outside. Inside, she knew there was no way things could turn out well. There was no upside. All she could see was rain, no break in the clouds, no rainbow above her, nothing but despair filled her future.

Hermione woke early Saturday morning to pen a letter to her parents. She included the snippet of the _Daily Prophet_ along with the letter. She told her parents generally what was going on and to not worry about her. She would figure something out, or be married off in a month.

They replied later that night. She was not at all surprised with their reaction.

_How could this be happening?! What is the Ministry thinking!? Is there anything you can do to change this? We don't want to give up our only daughter, yet, much less to a complete stranger!!! When will you know who he is? Oh Hermione, we love you very much but this is just awful! Of course, your father and I will always be here when you need us. You can come stay with us any time you like, always remember that._

_Love, _

_Mum and Dad_

She was grateful that they offered to have her stay whenever she needed to. It did not help quell her nerves; she knew things would be forever different between her and her parents. She loved her parents but they never truly understood her world, and they would never truly understand it. When she turned 11, they were introduced to a whole new world that changed their daughter. They always knew she was special but they could never have imagined she would be a witch. She would come home in the summer with all these wild tales of daring escapes that they had no control over. They had no control over her being a witch and now, this strange world was taking away the one freedom they thought she would always have. The freedom to marry the man she loved more than life, and who returned the feelings of love. She was to be married off to a wizard they may have never met, forced into marriage that was nigh impossible to break.

Time for the arrival of the marriage pairings was looming ominously on the horizon. Hermione sat by a window, watching the sky glow with pinks and oranges of the summer sunset. The next morning would be their last in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It would also be the day their fate was decided.

Hermione did not notice the tears forming in her eyes. She wiped them away on the hem of her sleeve. Hogwarts had been her home for seven years. Being a witch had been a blessing for her, though not at first. She was an outcast in the muggle realm. She never really had friends, and in the beginning it seemed as though nothing would change in the Wizarding world. Then things changed and she was so happy, she fit in and being a witch was a blessing. But with all of the, for lack of a better word, shit going on with the ministry trying to cover up their mistakes, it was the worst kind of curse.

Sitting there, on that windowsill on the eve of the last day of her freedom, she regretted every opening that letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The morning sky was hidden under a thick layer of clouds, mirroring the feelings of the seventh years. Hermione dressed slowly, not wanting to venture to the Great Hall to meet her fate. When she did arrive, Harry and Ron sat in solemn silence, eyes fixated on their plates of little food.

"Have they arrived yet?" She asked quietly as she sat down next to them. Ron merely shook his head.

"Any minute now." Harry responded in the same somber tone. Hermione looked at the food spread out before her but felt no appetite. Her heart caught in her throat as hundreds of owls began pouring into the Great Hall. The entire hall ended what little chatter was being exchanged. The sound of rushing wings and falling papers sounded deafening. A letter dropped in front of Hermione and she could have sworn her heart skipped a beat.

Ron had already ripped off the top of his letter and was now skimming to the bottom where his eyes went wide.

"I'm getting married…to Lavender Brown." Ron said, face chalk white. An audible squeal came from the other end of Gryffindor table as Lavender read her letter. Ron's head fell to the table as he let out a frustrated grunt. Harry's eyes held a blank expression as he stared at the name on his paper.

"Harry? Who are you marrying?" Hermione asked softly, resting a hand on his arm. He did not look at her, merely looked over towards the Ravenclaw table, eyes locking with a pretty seventh year. She stared at him with crystal blue eyes, dark brown hair swept up into a ponytail. She smiled shyly at Harry, having just read her letter.

"Danica Moore. A Ravenclaw, sitting over there." Harry responded, nodding in her general direction and smiling slightly as well. Hermione smiled a bit, watching the exchange from the betrothed. She glanced down at her envelope and slid her finger under the flap, breaking the seal. She pulled the letter out and her eyes landed on the name. Her eyes became as wide as saucers before rolling back into her head as she passed out and fell out of her seat.

"Hermione?!" Ron shouted slightly, leaning over the table to get a look at Hermione.

"Bloody Hell." Harry breathed as he picked up the letter and saw what made Hermione pass out.

_You, Hermione Jane Granger are to be married to Draco Lucius Malfoy _

* * *

**Well…how was that for a first chapter? Please review and leave me your thoughts…this story will be better…I'm not that good at first chapters. I hope you all enjoyed it nonetheless!!!**


	2. The Engagement Ring

**Well, the first chapter seemed to go over well. I am pleased. I will try to make the chapters longer, and I apologize if the first few chapters, like _Life in the Fast Lane_, go a bit fast. I will try to throw time differences in so watch out for them. Otherwise it might appear that this takes place in 2 days, not almost 2 months. Hermione and Draco's arranged marriage will not take place this chapter, because I don't want to move _too_ fast. But yes, please continue reading and reviewing. If you can do that simple task for me, I will do the not-so-simple task of writing a damn good story for you all!**

**

* * *

**_Chapter Two_

_The Engagement Ring _

* * *

Hermione sat in the warm, inviting kitchen of the Weasley home. She was staying with them in preparation for Ron's marriage to Lavender and Harry's marriage to Danica Moore. Harry had been writing letters to Danica, getting to know her before they were married off at the end of the week. It was the second week in July and they were wasting no time. They seemed to have a certain chemistry with each other. Hermione was glad that at least one of them had a chance at a truly happy marriage. 

Ron was still felt a little awkward at having to marry Lavender. They really didn't have too much in common, yet he did admit it could have been a lot worse. There was nothing worse than what Hermione was forced to do.

Draco had sent her one letter since school ended, informing her they would be married the first week of August, at Malfoy Manor. She would be allowed to invite her parents and three other guests. He wanted it to be small and quiet. He was not proud of being married off to a muggle-born. His family would not be present as his father was in Azkaban and his mother had not been heard from since Christmas of his seventh year.

The Burrow was a hive of activity in preparation for the weddings of the two boys. Harry was to be married first, Ron following suit a week later. Hermione was in denial about her imminent marriage to her arch enemy. She pretended like Harry had met the love of his life and was anxiously awaiting marriage. Harry was anxious, but for different reasons than Hermione wanted to accept.

Hermione had a hard time denying her fate when a package arrived for her the day before Harry's wedding. It was delivered by a dark, regal owl and the letter attached bore the Malfoy seal. Hermione opened the letter first and was surprised by the contents.

_Enclosed is an engagement ring. Do not read into it. It is tradition in my family to pass on this ring despite who the wife is. _

_I would appreciate it if you would start wearing it. _

_As I said before, it is tradition. Nothing more. _

- _Draco Malfoy. _

Hermione opened the small package with shaking fingers. She did not know what kind of ring to expect. She let out an audible gasp as her eyes landed on the most exquisite diamond ring she had ever laid eyes on. It was a large round diamond set in a silver band. Two small diamonds rested on either side of the large one. It was cold, yet breathtakingly beautiful, much like the giver. She slid the elegant ring onto her most sacred finger. She was surprised at how perfectly it fit.

She stared at the ring on her finger. The sunlight streaking in through the window caused the ring to sparkle and shine in the dim glow of the setting sun. Harry walked into the living room where Hermione was sitting on the sofa staring at the ring.

"What are you staring at, Hermione?" He asked noticing her gaze. She jumped slightly, not having heard him come in. Harry walked over to her and she held her hand out slightly.

"Malfoy sent me this, along with this note." She replied, handing him the note. He glanced over it briefly and then took her hand in his. He pulled her hand up to his eye level and stared at the diamond ring.

"It is beautiful. It looks magnificent on you." Harry said softly. "I just wish it hadn't come from him."

"I know. I wish that, too." Hermione agreed. Harry wrapped an arm around her as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Can you believe I'm getting married in the morning?" Harry asked, smiling slightly.

"I can believe it about as much as I can believe I'm marrying Malfoy. Fortunately for you, I have less distaste for your future spouse than I have for mine." Hermione replied. Harry laughed lightly and placed a chaste kiss on her temple.

"It'll be okay, 'Mione. I promise it will be okay. We won't let anything bad happen to you. I swear to you."

The next morning, the Burrow was bustling with anticipation for the Boy-Who-Lived's marriage to the unknown Ravenclaw. Danica Moore arrived with her parents early that morning. She was whisked off by Mrs. Weasley before Harry could see her, thus keeping with tradition of the groom not seeing his bride before the wedding.

The ceremony was beautiful. Ron served as Harry's best man and one of Danica's friends served as the maid of honor. Hermione sat next to Molly Weasley, who was constantly dabbing her eyes with her handkerchief. Hermione could not keep her mind on the wedding, for her own was looming on the horizon.

In less than a month, she was going to become Hermione Malfoy. _Malfoy_. She would hardly let herself think that dreadful name. She silently cursed the heavens for her wretched luck as she saw Harry and Danica exchange their vows, shy smiles gracing both of their faces. They looked…happy. She clinched her teeth slightly. She wanted to be happy for her friend, but she wasn't. She was terribly jealous that he was going to have a happy marriage and she would be marrying the spawn of Satan!

She watched in bittersweet envy as Harry kissed his new bride and walked down the aisle to the awaiting reception.

She skipped out on the reception and sat in her room, crying herself to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short. But I really wanted to hurry up and get it out. Sorry it took so long. School started back and it's been really hectic for me. And…yeah. Review please! **


	3. The Wedding Ring

**I have come to the realization that, sadly, this story will probably not be as popular as **_**Life in the Fast Lane**_** was. And you know what, I'm okay with that. I'm going to keep writing, hopefully with less delay and shortness. It's hard to get this story started but I know where I want it to go. It's going to jump around a bit because the timeline for this story is one year. And I would like to finish it in less than 20 chapters again. And I'm just going to reiterate my apology for last chapter being so brief.

* * *

**

_Chapter Three_

_The Wedding Ring

* * *

_

Hermione sat by the window in her new bedroom. She glanced out into the garden of Malfoy Manor where guests were beginning to be seated for the wedding. The wedding was to begin at four. Her mother walked up behind her, trying to hold back tears.

"Hermione, dear, it's time for the wedding to start." She said softly as she helped Hermione put the veil over her face. Hermione could not even smile. She just nodded solemnly and allowed the veil to be pulled down to cover her face. A knock at the door signaled her father's presence at the door. He walked in and Hermione heard a small gasp.

"Hermione, you look marvelous." Her father said as he took her in his arms.

"Thank you dad." She said softly, tears filling her eyes. Her mother quickly squeezed Hermione's shoulder to signal her departure. Hermione heard music begin from outside and she and her father left without a word. They stepped out into the warm summer afternoon, a gentle breeze sweeping over them. To anyone else, this would be the perfect day for a wedding. To Hermione, it was possibly the worst day of her life.

Her father walked Hermione down the aisle to the awaiting groom. Her heart was racing and her eyes filled with tears. She bit her tongue to stifle a sob as her father gave her away to the one man whom she detested most.

A ministry official conducted the ceremony. The two enemies spoke their vows, not promising eternal love and devotion. Instead, their forced vows promised eternal cohabitation. There was nothing more they could promise each other. They hated each other so deeply, yet they were going to be spending the rest of their lives together. Hermione's unshed tears raced down her cheeks as the ministry official spoke the words she dreaded the most.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Hermione gasped slightly as Draco pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was cold, with no emotion or warmth. His lips, however, were soft, and much warmer than Hermione has imagined them to be. He broke away and stiffly offered her his arm. Hermione slid her hand into his arm and he led them down they aisle. As soon as they got to the door of the Manor, Hermione yanked her arm away and ran up the stairs to her room. No one followed her. There was not to be a reception since there was nothing to celebrate. The guests left quickly, Hermione's parents bid Draco a civil goodbye and then departed with the rest of the guests.

Draco lingered downstairs in the library for a bit after the last guest departed. He has loosened his tie and was idly browsing the titles in his impressive book collection. His mother never really cared for all of the books. Draco paused, his hand resting on a thick, leather bound book. He hadn't seen his mother in months. He came home for Christmas break the previous year and she had not been there. He spent the holidays alone in the large mansion.

Now that he had someone to share things with, he wished for the solitude once more. He did not want to be married so soon out of school. He did want to be married at all, to Hermione or to anyone.

Draco's nimble fingers grasped the book as he pulled it from the shelves. He glanced at the cover and his eyes widened. He sat down in a nearby armchair as his fingers ran across the brown leather cover. Of all the books in the library, he had to choose his parent's wedding album.

He lifted the cover and the faces of his parents stared back up at him. The looks on their faces resembled the ones he and Hermione had shared earlier that day. His parents' had had an arranged marriage, too. They never loved each other, and Draco was sure he would never find love in Hermione.

Draco continued to look at the album of his parents' wedding and first years of marriage. They never seemed happy, not even in the picture of the couple standing over a bassinet days after Draco was born.

Draco finally raised his head to look at the window after shutting the album in distaste. The sun had set and it was quite dark in the room. A single lamp illuminated the book in his hand. He glanced down at his watch and saw that it was nearing ten o'clock. He placed the album back on the book shelf and left the library. There were few lamps on in the manor. He made the journey up to his room in near darkness, relying on memory to lead him. He arrived at the entrance to his room. He leaned his forehead against the door and took a deep breath. He turned slowly and walked across the hall to Hermione's room. He knocked ever so softly before turning the handle and walking in.

Draco had expected to find Hermione asleep in her bed. Instead he found her sitting on the window sill with the window cracked slightly. She did not turn to look at him. He saw her wedding dress draped across the chair. He opened his mouth to say something to her, but thought twice and turned to leave. Only when she heard the door shut did Hermione turn around. When she saw there was no one in her room, she turned back to the window.

A cool breeze blew in and Hermione shivered slightly. She pulled the window closed and climbed into her very large, luxurious bed. She pulled the blankets up around her and began to cry.

She was just eighteen years old and married to her enemy. Her life was over. Her happiness was over. Draco had not required her to consummate their damnable marriage. She thanked the gods for small favors.

On Hermione's wedding night, she cried herself to sleep all alone in the house of her enemy.

* * *

**Whew. Okay. Now that that's done, let me apologize IMMENSLEY for the long delay. Senior year is harder than I thought and I have been swamped with work. I'm on thanksgiving break now, and I'll have a lot more time to write in a couple of weeks when my Dual Enrollment classes end and I'll have a lot less on my mind. Thanks to all of you who have stuck around to read this. Please review, I love feedback.**


	4. The Suffering

**Okay, new chapter. I'm really quite bored and slowly relaxing after what the senior class at my school has dubbed the "apocalypse" when basically we had major assignments due in every class. So yes, I hope to not have as long of a delay between chapters seeing as my college classes are done and my high school classes are easy. **_**I'm going to put a challenge in here.**_**The first person to tell me the name of the book Hermione picks up will get my next chapter sent to their inbox before I post it online. Be sure your review is signed and includes your e-mail.

* * *

**

_Chapter Four_

_The Suffering

* * *

_

The next morning was gray and overcast. The cool breeze from the previous night had turned into a cool wind and brought clouds in from the west. Hermione awoke in a strange room. She sat up quickly and glanced around, trying to remember where she was. It was only when her eyes fell upon the large diamond ring and wedding band that she remembered where she was. She was in _her_ room, in _her_ new house, with _her_ husband.

Hermione rolled out of bed and carefully opened the door to her bedroom. She glanced around the hall, before stepping out. She opened the door to her husband's room silently and peered in. She was relieved to find him still asleep in his bed. Hermione shut the door quickly before silently making her way downstairs to where she assumed a kitchen would be located.

Before Hermione made it to the kitchen, she stumbled upon the impressive Malfoy library. Her eyes widened as she scanned the many shelves of books. She walked silently through the library, her hands gliding gently along the spines of the books. She stopped and pulled one out of the shelves and began to flip through it. The book opened to a page early in the book and Hermione leaned against a shelf as she read the passage.

_Through Me The Way To The City of Woe_

_Through Me The Way To Eternal Pain_

_Through Me The Way Among The Lost_

_Justice Moved My Maker On High_

_Divine Power Made Me_

_Wisdom Supreme And Primal Love_

_Before Me Nothing Was But Things Eternal_

_And I Endure Eternally_

_ABANDON ALL HOPE, YE WHO ENTER HERE_

Hermione's eyes rested on the last line of the passage. The thick black print seemed to speak to her.

"What are you reading?" A voice said from the entrance of the library. Hermione jumped slightly and dropped the book.

"Sorry." Hermione squeaked, bending down and quickly picking the book up. She walked over and put it back on the shelf and tried to leave the library. Draco stuck out his arm and caught her wrist.

"Where are you going so fast? You didn't do anything wrong." Draco said, a touch of annoyance in his voice.

"I was trying to find the kitchen in this labyrinth of a home, when I got distracted." Hermione responded, trying to shake off his hand on her wrist.

Draco looked at her and muttered something unintelligible before exiting the library, dragging Hermione along with him.

"What did you say?" Hermione asked, still trying to shake off his hand.

"I said the kitchen is this way." Draco lied, not looking at his wife. Hermione looked at him suspiciously but said nothing. He finally led her to the dining room and indicated for her to sit down. He sat down across from her at the table.

"Why are we sitting? Don't you want me to make breakfast?" Hermione asked. Draco shook his head no and snapped his fingers. A small house-elf appeared at his side.

"What can Allie do for you?" The small elf squeaked. Hermione's eyes widened as Draco began to speak.

"Yes, we want breakfast. I'll have bacon, eggs, and pancakes. Hermione, what do you want?" Draco asked casually.

"I want you to stop ordering this creature around and let me make breakfast myself." Hermione snapped.

"Why in the hell do you want to make breakfast yourself? The servant will do it." Draco responded with a sigh.

"I will not let this poor creature be a slave to my needs. I think you should free this house-elf. I don't want to have a part in this tyranny, oppression, and exploitation." Hermione explained, standing up forcefully. Draco's eyes flared up with anger.

"No. Sit down. You are a Malfoy now, as much as I hate it, and you should start acting like one." Draco ordered, his cool, steel eyes alive with fury.

"You cannot order me around. I was made a Malfoy by force-not by choice." Hermione snapped, bitterness thick in her voice.

"You are a Malfoy nonetheless and you will not disgrace this name any further." Draco shouted, also standing up from his place at the table.

"How have I disgraced your name so far? Besides being married to an arrogant prick such as yourself!" She shouted. Draco stormed around the table and grabbed her arm. She tried to break free and he shoved her up against the doorframe.

"You will _not _talk to me that way. And you disgraced this name by being a filthy, disgusting, _mudblood_!" He hissed. Her eyes widened and she slapped him hard across the cheek. Draco did not falter. He grabbed her hand and pinned it forcibly to her side.

"Let go of me." Hermione said through gritted teeth. Draco only tightened his grip on her.

"This is your only warning. If you ever hit me again, I will not hesitate in striking you back." Draco whispered harshly in her ear. He then let go of her and went back to his place at the table. Hermione flew like a whirlwind out of the dining room back to her room. Draco was sitting calmly at the table when the familiar sound of a door slamming reached his ear. He then began dictating his breakfast order to the frightened house-elf.

Hermione paced her room anger coursing through her veins. Her fingertips tingled as the anger surged through her. How could Malfoy treat her like some bit of property? An idea most sinister popped into her head at that moment. Malfoy wanted her to start acting like a Malfoy.

And that was exactly what she was going to do.

She quickly got dressed and grabbed her purse, along with their newly acquired marriage license. She went to the large fireplace in her bedroom and grabbed a handful of floo powder. Moments later, she was swirling away to Gringotts bank. When she arrived, she walked up to the desks with the goblins.

"Can I help you?" One goblin sneered, leaning far over the desk.

"Yes. My husband sent me to get some money out of the bank, but completely forgot to give me the key to the vault. I was wondering if you could help me." Hermione said sweetly.

"And who is your husband?" The goblin asked with a bored expression.

"Draco Malfoy. He would be terribly upset if I wasn't allowed into the vault." Hermione handed him her marriage license and gave him an overly false smile. At the name Malfoy, the goblin sat up quickly.

"Ah yes miss. Griphook will take you to the vault." The goblin snapped his fingers signaling the other goblin. He handed Hermione her paper back as Griphook approached.

"Thank you so much for your kindness." Hermione smiled.

"Anything for a Malfoy. Griphook, take this woman to the Malfoy vault." The head goblin said quickly. Griphook nodded and led Hermione to the entrance to the vaults.

* * *

Not long after that, Hermione emerged onto Diagon Alley, her wallet bulging with money. She had had most of it changed into muggle money not leaving more than a few hundred galleons. She exited Diagon Alley through the Leaky Cauldron.

The London streets were bustling with activity as Hermione strolled along. She stopped at several high end stores and bought many frivolous items. She treated herself to lunch at an expensive bistro after changing into her new sundress. She wandered the streets until mid-afternoon, her hands weighed down with bag after bag of new clothes. Her purse was considerably lighter.

Around four that afternoon, Hermione made her way back to the Leaky Cauldron. She flooed home to her bedroom. After setting her bags on her bed, she made her way downstairs to look for her husband. She found him sitting in the Library writing a letter.

"Good afternoon, Draco. How are you?" She asked cheerfully. He froze and looked at her slowly.

"What put you in such a good mood. Better yet, where did you get that dress?" He asked, noting her new sundress.

"A store." Hermione said sarcastically, sitting down in an armchair with her legs thrown over one arm of the chair.

"No kidding, Granger. Where did you get the money for that dress? It looks quite expensive and, well, you're poor." Draco inquired, turning to face her completely.

"No, no, no, dear _Drakey_. I _was_ poor. But, according to wizarding law, once we were married: what's yours is mine and mine is yours." She said with a satisfied smirk. Draco's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh no. You didn't…"

"The goblins at Gringotts were _so_ helpful." Hermione smiled.

"How much did that cost?" Draco asked softly.

"Not much." Hermione replied with a coy smile.

"How much!?" Draco asked more frantically.

"Oh, just under 1300 galleons."

"ON ONE FUCKING DRESS!?!?" Draco shouted jumping out of his chair. Hermione stood as well and gave him a sad look.

"What's the matter?" She asked, giving a dramatic twirl. "Don't you like it?" Draco's eyes flared up again and he approached her quite viciously. He grabbed her arms again and nearly through her into the chair. He leaned over her, his face just inches from hers.

"You have gone too far this time. You say what's mine is yours and yours is mine, right?" Draco hissed. Hermione could not speak, she merely nodded. Then that would imply that your body is mine now, correct?"

"Draco…" Hermione whispered.

"You are my wife and we have yet to consummate our marriage." He sneered, a lustful gleam in his eye. Hermione's eyes darted from side to side, trying desperately to find a way out of shagging her mortal enemy. Her eyes landed on a chess board and she saw it as a last hope.

"I have an idea. A deal, really." Hermione said quickly. Draco did not release, nor loosen his grip on her, but did indicate she could continue. "We play chess every night. One game. If I win, I decide if we have sex or not. If you win, you decide if we have sex or not."

Draco pondered this for a brief moment. He had always been very good at chess, and doubted she could ever beat him. His arrogance led him to release his grip on her and stand up straighter. He motioned to the chess board with a sly grin.

"Shall we?"

* * *

**Well, sorry for the delay but I hope the length helped to satiate your need for my story. Don't forget about the challenge at the beginning of the chapter and don't forget to include your e-mail address. If you do not want every one to see it, you can send me a private message including your e-mail address. If you are leaving a signed review, do not worry about leaving your e-mail address if the one you use is the one on your fanfiction account. If you are leaving an anonymous review, then please include your e-mail. Review please!**


End file.
